Primal
by BBRAE623
Summary: Beastboy accepts the Beast, but it changes him. Is it for the better, or will he become a danger?
1. A New Side of Beastboy

CH1

Running. Feet pounding. Dirt kicked up. Wet, stuck between his toes. Dancing left and right, avoiding trees. Heart pounding. Lungs straining. A thin sheen of sweat coats his bare form. He comes to a crest and stops, his lithe silhouette now bathed in moonlight. The ethereal light makes his slick green skin glow. He looks to the near rocky wastes, attention diverted for a second and then gazes back to the forest. He sees nothing but the wind moving below. He closes his eyes, scenting his prey near but…his ears twitch. There. His eyes snap open and he's off, running faster that it should be possible for a human to run. But he's not human, not entirely, and so he runs after his prey, silent and deadly in quick slivers of the moonlight. He runs at a tree, full speed and jumps up about five feet and then uses the tree to springboard away, catching a branch and pulling himself higher up. He leaps branch to branch, still silent in the quivering forest, still drawing ever nearer to his intended victim.

Seconds after he draws to a stop above a clearing, his prey crashes in and stops, catching her breath. She's terrified, he had allowed himself to be seen, to encourage her to run, to scare her. It worked. He can hear her ragged breathing, see her sag with the effort of standing, see the fear dancing in her eyes. Even better yet, he can smell her, her scent overridden with the adrenalin and sweat, the pheromones of fear leaking out of her pores, encasing her in a cloud of something so exquisite that he closes his eyes and takes a moment to bask. He opens his eyes and sees she's ready. She's recovered enough strength for an enjoyable struggle. He grows claws on his hands and feet, his teeth elongate turning into vicious curved fangs, even his molars grow slightly sharper. He crouches, taking a silent breath, and launches at his prey. He catches her, slicing his dagger tip fingers down her flank and she cries out. He grasps her legs to stop her from running and drags her to the ground, crashing down. She tries to fight, she lashes out, screaming at him, but he is quicker and not afraid. He dodges her blow and gives her one of his own. She tries to escape, struggling, screams turning to cries for help, but he is stronger and knows they are alone. He tightens his grip and drags her closer. She tries to survive, her cries now whimpers pleading for life, but he is the predator and such things mean nothing to him. He wrestles himself to her neck and bites down. Hot salty sweet red nectar courses forth, into and around his maw burning down his gullet. He drinks deep of her life and slakes his thirst, and when he is done he tears out her throat. She has stopped moving and he releases her neck, blood pooling on the forest floor. He takes his claws and rakes them down her side, through her fur, and he begins to gorge on her flesh. Beastboy loved venison. When he had his fill that night, he returned to the tower not bothering to dress or wash the gore from himself and he slept.

623623623

Beastboy woke feeling sated, 'god, that was a fantastic night'. He had been doing this for about four months and he loved it every time. He got up and stretched, yawning, but stopped when his skin felt tight. Confused he looked down to see why and slapped himself in the forehead, he hadn't washed the blood off. He shrugged, 'oh well, last night was almost perfect if I forget to wash up every once in a while then no big deal'. But now he had to wash his sheets, also covered in blood. So he showered and dressed, deciding to put his shirt on after he dealt with the bloody sheets, he retrieved said sheets and headed to the laundry room, just through the living room. He was whistling and on his way he ran into Cyborg, also going to the living room. They matched their paces.

"Hey BB, what's with the red white and green you got goin' on there?"

"Um….it's my sheets, they're due for a cleaning." Cy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I can see that, what's up with the red, you spill some ketch-uh BB, sensors say that's blood. How'd you get that much on your sheets?"

"Uh," He tried to think of something to get him to drop it, he couldn't, so he tried for a horrible joke. "I tried the whole seventy-two virgins thing, not the best idea for my sheets though." There was silence as they walked.

"Um…ok, if you don't want to tell me then that's fine but just remember, I'm your best friend, when you start to go psycho werewolf killer on everyone remember and just leave me out of it."

"Deal, as long as you remember the same thing when you go Borg and try to assimilate everything. Besides, I don't think you'd taste too good."

"Hey! With the amount of barbecue I eat I'd taste fantastic and you know it grass stain, but seriously, is this something I should be worried about?" they had reached the door to the living room.

"You live in the forest?"

"Huh?"

"You eat grass?"

"What?"

"You got a tail?"

"You know I don't BB! What's goin' on man?" Beastboy looked at him and cocked his head

"Absolutely nothing you need to worry about." And with that he walked through the doors into the living room where Robin was talking to Starfire, who was cooking, and Raven was drinking her tea at the table. He heard Cyborg mutter 'kid gets weirder everyday' but he ignored it, just as he ignored the stares he got as he took his sheets to the laundry room. As he was doing his laundry he was also listening in. Robin of course began the 'concerned' talk.

"Guys, I'm concerned about Beastboy, he's been acting strange these last few months. When he comes in here I'm going to try to talk to him will you guys help me?" everyone agreed except for Raven who gave an enthusiastically deadpanned 'no'. Beastboy didn't want to deprive Robin of his chance to feel like leader so he finished up put on his shirt and walked back in, sitting down at the table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Cyborg tried to let Robin take the lead.

"Nothin' man just gunna get some lunch was all."

"Uh-huh, so I guess Robin didn't just recruit you and Star to give me a talk with him?" He was met with a surprised face.

"Uhhhh…Starfire?"

"Please friend, how did you know of the 'talking to' that Robin has just spoken to us of? Did Raven gift you psychic powers?" Raven responded without even looking up.

"No. I can't just give out powers Starfire, and even if I could I would never give them to Beastboy."

"Then how did friend Beastboy know of 'the talk'?"

"Star's got a point Beastboy," said Robin "how _did_ you know."

"You guys weren't talking that quietly."

"But you were in the other room, over fifty feet away, and we were whispering!"

"Let's just say my already phenomenal hearing has improved recently."

"How much?" funny how Robin could make a simple question sound like a deadly threat

"Let's also just say that if you're in the same room with me I'm just acting like I can't hear you, for your sake and for mine, _Robin_."

"What's that supposed to mean Beastboy?"

"Oh nothing, however on a completely unrelated side note, Star how are you holding up? I mean, I heard you telling Robin all about how sore you were from your special Tamaranian exercise, 'Glepkas' was it?" He could see the couple's faces redden. "Dude Robin, you gotta be more gentle, focus on the technique, not brute power." Cy was confused

"Yo man what's he talking about?" Robin fought to control his blush

"Nothing Cyborg." Beastboy would have none of that.

"I heard once," He began, ignoring the electric death glare he was getting "that it's not the size of the wave, it's the motion of the ocean. And while I know Star likes the wave just fine," At this the Tamaranian started steaming, her blush was so hot "it would go smoother and be more enjoyable for her if the ocean had a better the motion on your part." Robin's blush was back.

"Yo dude, what are you talking about? What's 'Glepkas'?" Raven, not so clueless just ignored them all.

"It's a _tantric_ exercise dude" Cyborg blushed

"Do you even know what that means?" Raven asked, still not looking up.

"Yeah, it's really physical and flexy and….like yoga but for two people. That's what Glepkas is."

"Oh, ok," Cy turned to Starfire "you think maybe you could teach me? My joints have been real stiff lately and I really need to stretch them." Robin held his tongue, knowing he couldn't say anything while Starfire blushed madly, trying to think of an excuse to say no. Beastboy just burst out laughing and nothing Robin did could get him to stop.

"Oh, um, well friend, that….would not be advisable, because….Glepkas requires….someone….with a.…similar body type….and advanced flexibility! Yes! Very advanced, and it is only for masters of the physical arts and is very hard to learn. I can show you a _different_ exercise if you wish."

"Well alright then." He said, happy to fix his problem. "Yo BB, what's so funny?" He forced himself down to a small chuckles every now and then and a huge grin on his face.

"You _reaaaally_ want to know?" he asked "Weeeell," at this point Star was very nervous and gripped her knife too hard, breaking the blade off and sending it flying at Beastboy was turned sideways "I don't think I ca-AAAAHHHH! DUDE! WHAT THE HELL?" Everyone stared at him in shock for a second before rushing in to see if he was ok, even Raven got up calmly and waited her turn. Starfire was of course guilty about the seven inch slice in his forearm. The knife was embedded there.

"Oh friend, I apologize most sincerely, I should not have gripped my slicing instrument so tightly!" Beastboy growled, his claws extended, his fangs grew, and he grunted as he removed the knife, making his wound bleed harder. "Please, let friend Raven heal you!"

"It's fine Star, just a scratch, I wouldn't be a Titan if I couldn't handle this much." Raven didn't agree.

"Oh stop the tough guy act, you just got stabbed by flying cutlery. You should let me heal you." She grabbed his arm. The second she did she was accosted by a roar from Beastboy as he tore himself away and pinned her to the table in less than a second. He had his claws on her neck, the tips pricking blood from her on either side. Everyone was in a fighting pose at his roar except for Raven who was just shocked.

"Easy BB," Cyborg said "she's just tryin' to help." The strain could be seen in all of his muscles and a low growl could be heard coming from him.

"Guys." He was speaking tersely through gritted teeth. "Back off."

"Can't do that BB. You need to get off of her and we'll back off, but you need to get up right now." His muscles became even tighter.

"I…I can't. I'm trying but…my…my instincts won't let me. If…if you just back away…slowly, so I can still see you, I'll feel less threatened, especially if I know you're not trying to kill me." He could see them back away slowly then someone spoke, Robin maybe.

"We're not trying to kill you Beastboy, we're trying to stop you from hurting Raven." That seemed like a slap in the face to him. He released her and staggered back, Raven opened a portal under her and slipped through, reappearing behind the other three titans, accepting Starfire's hand up.

"I need everyone to stay still. Don't move until I say it's okay. I…I need to calm down."

"We'll stay here Beastboy, we're on your side." Beastboy straightened and started chanting quietly, giving them all a death glare. They were all surprised that he had a mantra to calm down and even more so at what it was, but none more surprised than Raven, because he was chanting _her_ mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Minutes later he was calm enough to close his eyes. When he did his claws grew smaller as did his fangs. Then he opened his eyes and spoke

"I'm going to my room." And he left, never taking his eyes from the group.


	2. You Taste Good

CH2

Beastboy walked calmly to his room, dripping blood all the way. He tried to outpace the heartbeat he heard following him. There were no footsteps so it was someone who could fly which meant one of the girls. He sped up and so did the heartbeat. He needed to be left alone.

"Leave me alone." There was no response and the heartbeat did not falter in its pursuit. Starfire would respect his wishes, so that meant it was "Raven, I'm sorry I attacked you but you need to leave me alone." The heartbeat never slowed even as he opened his door and went inside. He went to his bed and sat down. Immediately there was a knock on his door. He sighed and called out "If you're going to come in no matter what I say then do so, otherwise leave." The door opened and Raven looked around.

"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." But she did not enter which was good, because he could smell her now. He could smell her blood, as little as there was of it, and she smelled better than the doe last night, but in a different way. He didn't want to consume her, he wanted to _claim_ her.

"My room may be pretty bad, but it is not the entrance to hell Raven." She looked at his injured left arm and started to come forward but his hand shot out and he commanded "Stay there." she did.

"I'm surprised that you know the reference."

"I don't, not really, but there's a limit to how many times someone can go trick or treating and not get curious enough to Google it." He kept his eyes on her and brought his arm to his mouth. It was covered in dripping blood, so much so that it would be hard to locate any green on his arm. He started at the top, licking his fingers clean first, then his palm and the back of his hand. He licked around his wrist, slowly, and never taking his eyes off of Raven, blood coating his lips and around his mouth.

Raven shivered at something so…primal, and the way he used his tongue, it was slow, sensuous and-wait…sensuous? She shook her head, she should not be having these thoughts, especially not about _him_, she looked at him, he was annoying, loud, childish, persistent…kind…caring…fun to look at, like when he had his shirt off earlier and she saw hi-woah. When had she begun thinking that? When had she begun thinking _like_ that? About him? She clenched her right fist, nails digging into her palm until Raven bled. The whole time Beastboy had continued to lick his wound, but seconds after she bled again he seemed to stiffen. He became aware of her scent once more with that small reminder, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose and he held it. Raven watched as he exhaled, shuddering, when he opened his eyes again there was a light in them that hadn't been there before, but the light was small and it cast shadows in his eyes, making him seem…darker somehow. He looked at her and licked his arm one last time, very, very, slowly. He got up and started walking towards her, eyes boring straight into her soul, she could feel them, and her core tightened as he drew closer.

He wasn't walking that fast, but Raven felt as if he was running straight at her, she backed up but he just kept on coming. Her back hit something, she turned her head to look, the wall, it was only the wall. She turned back, looking for him again and suddenly found herself inches from his face, she gasped. Beastboy smiled at her, but not in a way she had ever seen him do before.

"Raven," he said quietly, almost a whisper as he looked down at her. When had he gotten taller than her? "your hand please." She started to raise her left hand but he chided her "You know which hand I want Raven and that isn't it." She stopped and after a slight hesitation raised her closed right fist to her shoulder. "Open please." She just stared at him, her breath becoming heavier. He took her hand in his own and gently opened it. He glanced at her wounds for a second before focusing on her once more. "You shouldn't harm yourself Raven, it's not nice to tempt me."

"Tempt you?" her words were quick and breathy, what would he do so close to her, his face so close, his lips so…NO! What was she doing thinking that….again. She tried to look away, had to focus on why she came here…he was….he was bleeding! That's it, he was hurt and she had to heal him. Raven looked at his arm for an injury but all that was left was a thin mint green line, it was healed! "Your arm is healed!"

"I know." He knew, well of course he knew, he probably did it.

"B-but how?"

"Like this." He took her hand and brought it to his mouth, his tongue darted out and he began licking her. She closed her eyes. His tongue was rough, it dragged across her skin, lapping up the blood, but not actually touching its source, when his tongue finally did hit her marks…it felt good. Really good. Oh god, it was just her damn hand, why did it have to feel so good? But then it stopped, why? His tongue wasn't on her anymore…that was good right? Why did it not feel good? She opened her eyes and looked at him, he had that damn smile on again. "You taste good." Cue the shivers down her spine. And the blush, can't forget the blush.

"I wha-um…th-thank you?" More blushing, a lot more. He leaned in, closer, closer, closer, too close. "U-u-uh, w-what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought that since I was the one to injure your neck then I should be the one to heal it, don't you think?" What did she think? What _did_ she think? Well, if his tongue felt anything on her neck like it did on her hand then…then that would be very bad. But ohhhhh, so good. That rough tongue, dragging over the nape of her neck, his lips following, his teeth raking over her skin, biting down marking her for all to see. Then his hands would travel down over he-WOAH! She needed to get away. She needed to leave. She had to say no, just say no and he'll leave you alone….probably. She opened her mouth ready to tell him in her most abrasive, abusive, dead tone to tell him to back the fuck off. She took a breath and spoke just as he breathed out, right on her neck.

"Yes." Yes? Yes! What the hell? It wasn't even strong, it was quivering and weak and breathy, not at all her. She had to try again before his tongue tou-ooooohhhhhh, too late. While she had been arguing with herself off in a glazy eyed dreamland he had brought his face closer and closer to the side with just a single puncture, from his thumb. He had paused, right over her pulse and released the breath he had been holding. He heard a small 'yes' and that was all he needed. He took his tongue out and began lapping at her blood, which had begun to dry, but that didn't matter, it was _her_ blood and it was delicious. It was sensuous, it was a meal all on its own. But it left him hungry for more. Once the area around his claw mark was clear he began to clean the wound, licking at it and all too soon it was closed. But there were four more on her left side. So he drew back to look at her, but as soon as he lost contact with her Raven let out a whiney 'nooooo'. He liked that he could make her do that. He wanted to do that again, and there _were_ four other holes to be healed, so he set to work.

Raven was in heaven, and hell. On one hand, she was enjoying this, more than anyone had a right to enjoy anything, god, his tongue did things to her that…were best left alone in her opinion, no matter how much she thought her opinion sucked. On the other, Raven felt she shouldn't be doing this at all, because it brought up emotions she didn't have enough experience with to control, but it would be fun getting the experience, she knew that. But he stopped licking the right side of her neck, why did he do that ugh! It was so frustrating! So she let out a small noise.

"Nooooo" she hoped it didn't sound too needy, but she….needed him, his touch back on her, to make her feel as she never had before. Then he found her left side. When he cleaned her up just above her collar bone, longer than before, it felt better than before. When his tongue touched the first of the punctures she grabbed him, and when he dragged it up to just below her ear she had to pull him close, have his body against hers. He wrapped his arms around her as she had done to him and he kept licking her wounds, healing her. She was close, so close to…to…something, she didn't know what it was but she knew that she wanted it. No, she needed it, and he could give it to her. It was coming, it was coming, just a little bit more and- NOOO! He stopped! Why in the hell had he stopped? "Nooooo! Why did you stop, keep going, just a little bit more! Your teeth! I need them on my neck right now please!" Did those words just come out of her mouth? She didn't care right now, right now she needed him.

"Rae, that's not a good idea…right now" he had finished, but kept on licking. He shouldn't have done that but he could smell her, she was so close if he just licked her one more time she would….kill him, not right then but later, when her senses were back. His hands had been on her back and her ass, squeezing, pulling her closer, like he was possessing her, but he was lucky he stopped, because if she kept on begging like that...she'd kill him. "You're not yourself, I don't think it's a good idea for me to-"

"Bite me right now you fucker or I swear to Azar I will-" He sunk his fangs into her neck drinking her gushing blood, and her mind exploded with a new feeling. She felt it pulsating in her core, wave after wave of pleasure, sharp yet broad and expansive. It got bigger and bigger and seemed to go on forever but was over in seconds. Every muscle in her body tensed. She was so sensitive and it got better for some reason when she curled her toes. She wanted to scream. She wanted to moan and yell and curse at him and just scream at the top of her lungs but when she opened her mouth…nothing came out, not even her breath. When it was over all of her muscles relaxed and she sagged against him, glad he was holding her or else she would have fallen to the floor.

He took his fangs from her neck and began to lick the wounds he had just made, sending small, gentle waves through her, they were as a dessert after a filling meal not needed, but not unwelcome either. When he was done he looked around to see the damage. The lights all down either side of the hall were blown out. He brought her to his room and found more. His possessions were all flung about the room, some broken, many damaged but all out of place, even his mattress had tears in it. His window was cracked, his clothes…well his clothes were already strewn everywhere so that didn't really change but the piles were gone in favor of random placement and only his light bulb was spared. Beastboy found a blanket and put it over his mattress then set her down on it. He then hunted through the new and improved mess for a pillow, he found another blanket, twenty dollars, a book he tried reading and an umbrella. Where was that pillow? His foot hit something soft and he looked down. Found it. He went over, holding both pillow and blanket but by this time she had cleared her head, mostly, and began sitting up, and she was very embarrassed.

"Oh, hi Raven." She looked at him and blushed, then refused to look at him. "Um, look, I'm really sorry about…um…that. I, uh, I'm not sure what it was exactly that made me start that, um, I think it may have been the way your blood smelled. Your blood smells different from any other I've ever smelled, same with the taste, it smells…like…actually there's nothing to compare to how it smells. But it tasted…spicy, not like salsa spicy but more like, cinnamon gum spicy, and it had like this herby aftertaste and something else that I can't name but it was full and it kinda…um...I'm going to shut up now." Now _he_ was blushing. Raven said the only thing she could think of.

"Did you just complement me on how my blood tastes?"

"Um…yes?" Raven was…well she didn't know what she was at that moment, but embarrassed was high up there and for some reason flattered was in there too. She decided that until she could figure out what she was she would just ignore it.

"I'm going to my room now, you are going to have that talk with Robin and we are never going to speak of this again, got it?" She glared at him, hoping to drive her point home. It was driven.

"No idea what you're talking about, I'm going to talk to Robin now." She got up.

"Good." She walked past him to his door and turned around. She concentrated and set his room straight, repairing the broken items and even cleaning it, setting all the clothes into a giant pile on a laundry hamper he had forgotten he had, even fixed his window.

"Wow Rae, I can see my floor, thanks!" She fixed him with another death glare and said

"Don't call me 'Rae'." Then she left through his door and as soon as it was closed his overhead light-bulb exploded.

"Well," he said to the darkness "I better go see what our fearless leader wants to talk to me about." And with that, he too left.


	3. I Heard That!

CH3

Beastboy walked into the common room and everyone shut up and stared at him.

"Raven won't be joining us."

"Why?" Robin threat questioned again "What did you do to her?" he practically yelled this, getting up and getting in Beastboy's personal space. So, being the alpha male he was, he growled, low and deadly, like every deadly mammal in the world all at once. And it was terrifying.

"Nothing she didn't want." He said in a deep voice that wasn't his own "Now back the fuck out of my personal space before I rip your heart out." Robin decided it would be prudent to move,

"Is that a threat?" he narrowed his eyes.

"No, a warning, I can't keep my instincts in check forever if you keep trampling all over them, doing exactly the wrong things to get me to calm myself down boy blunder." he pushed Robin away, not a shove, but still firm, and walked to the couch.

"It's never been a problem before," he said slowly following. "why is it now? Is it connected to your improved hearing? What about your bloody sheets?"

"You saw those?" Cy put a hand on his shoulder, but cautiously as he didn't want to push any buttons like Robin did.

"Dude, you can't exactly hide something like that, they were covered. I know you said I don't have to worry about it but after that little show with Raven just now BB, do I need to worry?" the concern in his voice was genuine, he just wanted to help, unlike Robin who just wanted to be secure.

"Please friend, we are most concerned with how you have been acting and merely wish to know if you are the 'ok'." Starfire was genuine too.

"Not all of you do." he said under his breath " I'm fine, and really, everything's ok it's just..."

"Just what?" asked a cold monotone. He jumped up and whipped his head to the door to the common room where Raven had just entered.

"Raven! What are you doing here, I thought you said you were going to rest for a while after," she gave him a death glare and he sat down as she made her way before him. "uh, never mind, of course you're up, nothing happened so why wouldn't you be up?"

"I changed my mind. Just _what_ Beastboy?"

"Raven I don't think I-" She gave him another death glare. "On the other hand, I do enjoy being alive."

"Good, so speak."

"What you guys saw back there was...my primal side I guess you'd call it. It was my Beast...THE Beast." Robin's eyes went wide then they narrowed and Beastboy could tell he was pissed.

"That _thing_ that almost killed Raven and tried to kill us? THAT Beast?" Beastboy groaned and did a face-palm.

"DuuuuuuUUUDE, for the _last_ time, that was ADONIS! I was _protecting_ her, and I only attacked you 'cause you did first." then he mumbled "I _told_ you to back off." Robin glared at him and Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Well we didn't speak giant freak ass snarling mutant hybrid green bean." Starfire nodded

"Yes, please friend, we could not understand, as friend Cyborg said, your 'giant freak ass', yes?" Robin thought of how to correct his girlfriend but gave up and Raven just stared at her, Beastboy looked at Cyborg, both confused.

"Dude, did she just say my but's fat?" Cyborg shrugged "Okay, moving on from my bruised ego...I made a deal with my Beast." he had the full attention to everyone "I accept him, let him into my head, and let him out every once in a while, and he behaves." he got some skeptical looks. "What?" Robin gave him a look of 'really?'

"You're talking like it's a person Beastboy."

"He is, sorta." Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Explain." funny how things like 'team meetings' always seemed like Robin talking or questioning someone and the others reeling him back as needed.

"Well, I can see him, and I can hear him, and he keeps me company." Cyborg felt he should say something

"Uh, buddy? I, uh, well...eh..." but what could he say? 'You know that this just makes you sound insane and unstable right?' Not what he needed to hear right now. Robin took over again.

"So, nearly mauling Raven counts as 'behaving'? What does he do when he's not behaving?" Beastboy shrugged

"Never been an issue, really, it's kind of nice not having to worry if someone will stage a coup in my own body. The only reason he attacked Raven was because she touched me before I told her it was ok. It was more of a reaction than a decision actually. Besides, everyone knows you don't go near a predator when it's hurt, it's gunna lash out." Raven raised an eyebrow

"A 'predator'? Beastboy...you're one of the nicest, kindest, most caring people I've ever met, you're right after Star on list of obnoxiously cheery people." coming from Raven this was a gushing endearment "That being said yes you can be dangerous if you want but you are just not a predator." The rest of the team seemed to agree, and he smiled at her, Raven recognized something of that smile and it made her nervous. He rubbed his right hand over his mouth, staring at her, dragging his index finger slowly down his lips, tugging slightly on the bottom one. The tip of his tongue darted out and dragged across the second then first knuckle, catching on his claw, looking at Raven the whole time, who began to blush. It was only slightly, but it was there, and it was enough for him.

He walked towards her, everyone watching _him_, as he backed her to the couch, the edge of the seat catching the backs of her knees, making her fall back. He leaned down, supporting himself with hand on either side of her shoulder, he leaned into her left side and whispered in her ear

"You know what _I_ think?" he leaned back and looked into her eyes, noticing the sparkles of excitement, fear and anticipation dancing there. he grinned wider and leaned into her left side. "I think that ever since what happened in my room you are only _beginning_ to see how much of a predator I can be. And I think you've realized by now, that since _I_ am the predator, _you_ are my prey." She gasped, heart racing, skin flushing, she felt heat race through her skin and tried to say something, her voice failing her. "Does that sound right to you?" he blew on the bite mark and she shuddered, giving a single imperceptible nod he barely felt with his skin against hers. Someone cleared their throat and he glanced to the side for a millisecond before he looked back to her, fire in his eyes. "Where?" he whispered a small askance. She immediately understood.

"My room, one am." he nodded ever so slightly even as he was being called again. He turned, the fire diminishing, less unruly, but still there, still wild. By the time he turned around he was back to normal, mostly. He was met by the faces of his three team mates. Starfire looking interestedly, not exactly knowing what went on. Cyborg, having heard the whole thing with his robotic ear and flushed deeply, eyes wide, staring intently at some spec of dust off to the side. Robin looked at what had just happened, Cyborg's reaction, and deduced what just gone on, his own eyes going wide, but then deciding, he _really_ didn't want to know.

"Beastboy,"

"Ja?" Robin pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

"I really don't want to know what just went on, so lets get back to the subject at hand. This...new you, what's going on?" Beastboy rolled his eyes, typical Robin. He was calm when he explained.

"I was tired of the Beast hounding me, so I made it a deal with him. We agreed, I mix us together, let him out occasionally, and he gives me some peace. I indulge in some things I've been wanting to do for a really long time, and he behaves. He gives me some of his strength and speed, even better senses, and I let him have a body, even if it _is_ one only I can see and hear."

"What exactly do you _'indulge'_ in?"

"I go hunting." everyone was shocked, they would believe murder of Beastboy before hunting. Raven was the first to recover.

"Beastboy, you go out and kill 'innocent animals'? doesn't that go against your beliefs?" He shrugged, oddly calm about it.

"It's part of the Beast, he's helped me accept that there _is_ a food chain that will continue with _or_ without me, so, why not have some fun once in a while?" Now Cyborg was joining in, deciding to be curious.

"But what do you...I mean, when you go out, what...this isn't you man, what do you do when-" Beastboy shook his head.

"Dude, I don't ask where you sometimes go at two in the morning after you shut off the tower's security, I don't ask what Robin does when he visits Star on Tuesdays, and I don't ask why Raven gets that look she gets when she looks holds that yellow crystal. No one is going to ask me what I do when I go into the forest at night. If anyone want's to find out, then they can go with me when I need to let loose a little. Understand?" He looked around to make sure his point was perfectly clear. Cyborg understood he needed some privacy in his life, he needed the same thing after all so he gave a nod. Starfire just plain respected his privacy and so said

"Of course friend." Robin was wary, there was still the matter of the bloody sheets.

"No one gets hurt?" Beastboy shook his head.

"No humans get hurt."

"You're not prolonging anything?"

"Not sadistically." Robin glared at him and Beastboy rolled his eyes "Not any longer than any other animal would have." Robin thought about that, really thought. Beastboy could he his mind trapezing through all the loopholes and stretched meanings and bent conditions that could be placed on that simple sentence. Man was animal, Man was pretty sadistic, Man~ and on and on his thoughts would go with all of his syllogisms, but he must have reached a conclusion because his eyes relaxed.

"Okay Beastboy, I trust you." the 'don't let me down' was naturally implied with the way he said it. "But answer me this, the blood what-"

"I was hungry." Robin's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth...and shut it again deciding, once more, that he really, _really_ did _not_ want to know. He shook his head.

"I don't want to know right now, but you're taking me on your next trip, understood?"

"Yeah, sure." he said, already dismissing Robin's words, until Robin grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"_Understood?_" Beastboy growled a little and shook himself free.

"_Yeah. Sure._ But if you want to keep up you need to get one of the girls to fly you. I'm warning you right now though, when let loose, I go all the way. No tech, no jewelry, and no threads." his ears twitched "Speaking of which, my sheets need to be changed over." the titans then heard the laundry beep and he began walking toward the laundry room. They all looked at him and he shrugged "I've got good ears. I'll probably go out again pretty soon, anyone who wants to come with is welcome, but I'm gunna leave late, if you're not there you're not there." he opened the door to the laundry room and went inside.

"So, keeping in mind that he can still hear us,"

"You bet your ass I can!" came a shout from the laundry room. Robin's brow furrowed and he shook his head.

"That's going to take some getting used to. Is anyone going to go with him?" He looked to Cyborg who shook his head.

"The green bean has a point, he respects our personal time," this got him an evil look from Raven "well, when it counts the most he does, so I think we should give him the same courtesy." He looked at Raven who just stared at him. She broke their uncomfortable silence saying

"Do you really expect me to go?"

"Uh, well, erherm Starfire," he turned to her, discomfort fading "what about you? Will you fly me?" she nodded, smiling

"Yes friend Robin, it would be most educational to see how friend Beastboy allows tightness freedom." the boys looked to Raven

"She means 'lets loose'." the boys both went 'ohhhhh' "Whatever, you discuss this, I'm going to my room." there was a shout from the laundry room

"Byyyyye Raveeeen!"

"Moron." she said under her breath

"I heard that!" she rolled her eyes and left for her room.


End file.
